Pretty thing
by Kindred01
Summary: Sebastien Valet cornered Stiles in the school, he loves the smell the teen is emitting.
1. Chapter 1

He walked through the School, looking in each class room for not anyone just wanted to see what this large building for. Gone were the days of a small group of children taught by a priest or by the older women of the village. He chuckled as he walked out the room and walked down the halls when he heard another door open and then close. He tilted his head and sniffed the air he let out a little hum the scent he could knelt in the halls was what really brought him here looking for the smell of fresh clean winter that reminded him of home. He felt his mouth start to salivate as he followed the scent.

Sebastien Valet walked around the corner and saw him stood by an open locker "Come on Scott I had to call him, no it's not because I don't think you can't deal with it but because we need all the help we can get, it's not just Theo the twat running around but we have a beast to deal with and I'm sorry as much as I trust Chris I don't trust his father." The teen said, Sebastien tilted is head once again as the teen got off the phone and closed the locker door before turning down the hall. The teen stopped as he see a man stood in a tall coat, he freezes as he watched the man walk towards him. The teen started to move backwards towards the other away but Sebastien was quickly case chase as the boy started to run down the halls.

Grinning from ear to ear the beast followed the boy catching up to him as he tried to trick him to go down one corridor when the boy went down the other, he threw his bag when he realised that Sebastien was following his scent and even put on a coat with another person smell. But Sebastien wasn't fooled by the clever boy's tricks. He came to the class room and stood there knowing the boy was inside "You are very cunning fox, but I know you're in here." He grinned "You can lower your heart rate all you want but there are a couple of things that let you down. One my hearing is better than a werewolf, two I can still smell you scent even with the chemicals you spilt on the ground the ammonia smell I can still smell…" He open the cupboard door and smile "You." He said as he grabbed the teen by his shirt and pulled him out.

"Let me go!" The teen yelled as he pushed up against the wall, he watched the way the boy's head bounced off the wall leaving him dazed as unfocused eyes. "Aren't you just the prettiest thing I have ever seen?" He grinned, Sebastien cornered the boy he stood tall as he pressed himself against the teen. The boy's chest was heaving heavily as he looked into the man's dark eyes. His lips parted slightly he tried to put on a brave front but all Sebastien could smell was fear. He put his hands on either side of the boy's head and trapped him as leaned in as he licked his own lip "You can breathe easy pretty boy." He growled as he looked into the frighten whisky brown orbs as he lowered his head his neck.

The teen let out a gasp and the am small whimper as he tilted his head to the side as he felt the hot lips and noise of the man run along his neck. Breathing in his scent as he kept growling happily at the pretty little fox he caught in the alone in the school hall "M…Mason please…" He whimpered making Sebastien chuckle as he licked the bead of sweat of the boy's neck "It's me Stiles… you don't want to do this?" He said again the tall dark haired man chuckles as he scrapped his teeth long the pulse point making Stiles jump

"I'm not Mason and I can do whatever I want to you pretty boy." He growled again as he grabbed Stiles chin and forced him to look at him. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's been so long time since I felt something so soft under my hands, your soft smooth skin and your scent." He whispered and to makes his point by shoving his hands down Stiles' trousers and into his boxers making him cry out as the beast breathed in his scent in once again "Is so fresh." He grinned letting his fangs grow.

Sebastien Valet's touches grew bolder he was ripping of clothes and running his nails down Stiles skin watching the boy whimper and cry out. He lied al little when he said he wouldn't hurt the boy but he found he couldn't help himself. He was mouthing at his neck lapping at his skin as Stiles tried to twist away "Don't fight me little fox I know you are enjoying yourself." He purred. Stiles closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away as he body shook in fear "We can have so much fun." He whispered

"GET OFF HIM!" Came the growl, Sebastien turned around just a fist hit his face.

He gasped and fell to the floor letting Stiles slip to the ground his eyes open eyes and looked up at the man in front of him. Sebastien turned around and looked at the other man and snarled red eyes but the wolf snarled back and stood in front of Stiles "You touch him again I will skin you myself!" He growled, the beast let out a bark of laughter and tilted his head as he jumped back up on his feet faster than the other two could see.

"A pretty thing like him, I'm shocked he isn't claimed already." He grinned at him as he licked blood off his fingers "Ummm he smells like sweet winter wine." He told him

"He is claimed." The new man said

"No mark, no scent. No claim." Sebastien sneered as he walked up to the other dark haired man and then he walked away "I will be back to take what is mine."

Stiles watched the beast disappear down the hall his eyes fixed on the figure until he was gone. Until a hand was pressed onto his knee making him jump in fright as he looked back at the glowing red eyes "You came back." Stiles whispered, his throat was sore and the other man smile softly at him

"Of course I came back." He smiled, as he took his jacket off and placed it around Stiles' shoulders as the teen started to shiver

"Derek you are an alpha again." Stiles said, the older man chuckled as he warped his arm around the large wolf as Derek lifted him up easily.

"How do you find yourself in these corners?" Derek said, as he took him towards the entrance. The teen just held onto him for dear life still shaking and it wasn't from the cold.

"I don't know." Stiles whimpered "But I think it's time for you to finely claim me." He said into the wolf's chest

"Think I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles found himself in Scott's home, the young alpha looked wide eyed at Stiles as Derek dabbed at his wounds. He ran his hands though his hair as he heard Stiles hiss and then wince at Derek while he gently runs cleans around the claw marks on Stiles chest, they weren't deep but it was enough to make them bleed. Scott saw other smell scratches on Stiles hips and arms it got him wondering what was Sebastien trying to do "What was he doing at the school?" Scott asked

"I don't know maybe he thought it was a nice place to send his kid? How the hell am I meant to know?" Stiles snapped at him, as he leaned back against the sofa and then rubbed his eyes "Sorry…sorry." He mumbled, his eyes started to burn with tears, Derek stopped cleaning his wounds and then

"I think you need to see Deaton to be on the safe side, we don't know if a shallow cut from him turn you." He said, Stiles nodded and took a spare shirt from Derek's hands. It was one of Derek shirt and Stiles smiled as he slipped it over his head and breathed in his scent and he felt it calm him.

"It's okay Stiles I know you are under stress after what happen." Scott said, as he sat next to Stile. "I think maybe we need to call Chris and…Gerard." He said, Stiles open his eyes and looked at him as Derek turned his head and just stared at the young alpha wolf.

"Are you insane? Have you forgotten what that sick fuck did to me?" Stiles asked "Or what he did to Derek and you?" He asked, Stiles was getting panicky as Scott got a guilty look on his face

"Scott we can't trust Gerard with this knowledge that Sebastien Valet had found someone to peak his interests, he will not hesitate to use Stiles as bait." The older wolf said as he placed his hand on Stiles knee

"Wait you have already called him haven't you?" Stiles asked, as Scott stood up and stood towards the door

"Gerard knows about the beast." Scott argued as there was a ring at the front door.

"I can't believe you." Stiles whispered, as he let Derek pull him close.

Chris walked into the room followed by Gerard and then Scott. The teen was still sat on the sofa as Derek stood up and the two men stopped and looked at him "Derek." Chris said, as he held out his hand to the wolf and Derek shook it before he turned to Gerard

"Best friend are we?" He asked as he walked into the room

"We have mutual respect for each other." Chris said as he watched his father look at Stiles. The teen glared at Scott as he walked into the room

"I Scott said you had a run in with Sebastien Valet." Gerard said, Stiles looked up at him with a look of hate.

"I did." Stiles told him dully, the older man sneered at Stiles as the teen sneered back at him

"What did he want?" Chris asked, much more nicely than his father

"What do you think, he wanted direction to the city centre?" He told them as he stood up "I'm going home." Stiles said as he went to grab his things.

"I didn't see your jeep outside." Chris said

"Sebastien crushed it." Derek said, as he went to help Stiles as he couldn't pick his things off the floor without wincing.

"He tried to fuck you did he?" Gerard said, Stiles froze and turned to look at him "I said he was wolf nip." He twisted to look at the slender teen and then walked up to him before Derek stood in his away "Why is he interested in you? What did he say?" The old hunter asked as he looked around Derek at the teen.

"He talked about how fun we could have, and how his hearing and senses smell is stronger than any werewolf." Stiles told him "He told Derek I smelt like sweet winter wine." He said, Gerard turned to Derek and looked at him

"He didn't kill you to get to Stiles?" He asked, titled his head the dark haired wolf scowled at him

"Clearly he didn't."

Later on…

Chris got into his apartment he dropped the keys into the bowl in the hall way before running his hand down his face. He then turned to face his father who stood there staring at him "Okay I get that Stiles is an interesting boy, but why are you so hell bent on hurting him?" Chris asked, the older man looked at him for a moment before turning to go into Chris' offices "Gerard!" He snapped

"Did you see the photo of his mother?" He asked, his son out loud

"Yes of course I did! What had that got to do with anything your attitude towards him?" He asked, as he watched the older hunter go thought Chris's draws looking for something "Are you going answer me?" He asked, as he pulled out a black book and started to flip through it

"Ah here it is."

He turned the book around and showed it to his son, Chris took a small black book and looked down at the name and the photo Gerard was pointing at and frowned at the name "She dead Gerard, no had seen her since that insane werewolf took her? All we could find of her was a bloody teddy bear!" Chris snarled. The memory if his little sister brought up old painful memories, she was only 9 years old when she was taken from her bed, the rouge wolf wanted revenge on the Argents for killing his unstable werewolf brother who attacked and mangled 10 people before Gerard shot him.

"She alive or was about 9 years ago." He said, Chris frowned deepen as he looked back at the name 'Christina Argent'

"What are you saying?" He asked

"I'm saying that Christina is Claudia Stilinski." Gerard said, Chris was quiet as he looked at him the words heavy between them.

Chris licked his lips nervously and he looked down at the photo of the little girl grinning up at him "I…I don't believe it." He whispered, before shaking his head "I…If that was true why is Sebastien Valet chasing Stiles like that? Surely he would know that Stiles is part of his blood line? Right?" He asked

"Maybe he doesn't know or he doesn't care."

"I'm sorry but I can't believe any of this, there are too many Ifs. You have no proof that your theory is true." Chris turned to walk away from him.


End file.
